Spironolactone (CAS Registry No. 52-01-7) is commercially available as tablets (e.g., ALDACTONE®). Spironolactone is an aldosterone antagonist having utility as a potassium sparing diuretic. (ALDACTONE® (spironolactone) Tablet Prescribing Information, as of Oct. 22, 2014.) Spironolactone is used to diagnose or treat conditions in which a person has elevated levels of aldosterone. Aldosterone is a hormone produced by the adrenal glands to help regulate the salt and water balance in the body. Spironolactone is employed in the management of primary hyperaldosteronism and the treatment of congestive heart failure. Spironolactone is also indicated for the treatment of a variety of skin disorders such as acne, hirsutism, androgenic alopecia, and rosacea. Spironolactone may also be used to treat cirrhosis of the liver, nephrotic syndrome, and essential hypertension. Spironolactone, when added to a standard therapy for adults with severe heart failure, has been shown to result in a 30% reduction in mortality. (M. L. Buck, The Annals of Pharmacotherapy (2005) 39(5): 823-828.) Additionally, spironolactone has become a standard part of combination diuretic regimens in infants with chronic lung disease and children with heart disease. (M. L. Buck, The Annals of Pharmacotherapy (2005) 39(5): 823-828.) Oftentimes tablet administration is not possible, especially for the above-mentioned adult patients with severe heart failure or with the pediatric patients.
As there is presently no commercial available aqueous-based spironolactone drug product, a physician, in the clinical setting, must rely on the pharmacy to prepare a compounded spironolactone formulation. The pharmacist, in turn, typically prepares the compounded spironolactone formulation from the commercially available tablet or from powder spironolactone. Compounded formulations may be problematic for pharmacists because of the potential for microbial contamination. Compounded formulations may be problematic for the physician, and importantly, the patient, due to the potential errors associated with compounding. Further, the stability of the compounded formulations is oftentimes unknown. As related to spironolactone, the literature includes reports by others that examine the stability of spironolactone in compounded formulations.
Gupta et al., American Journal of Hospital Pharmacy (1978), 35(11): 1382-1385 examines the stability of spironolactone in a compounded spironolactone formulation comprised of a simple syrup vehicle containing 10% alcohol and 0.1% sodium benzoate used as a preservative. Therein, Gupta et al. reports that the compounded spironolactone formulation having a pH of 6.2 retains 97.4% of the initial spironolactone after 160 days. Gupta et al. explains that the compounded spironolactone formulations described therein have limited stability but can be used by pharmacists extemporaneously on an as-needed basis. Gupta et al.
mentions that the bioavailability of the compounded spironolactone formulation was not examined.
Mathur et al., American Journal of Hospital Pharmacy (1989) 46(10): 2040-2042 report that compounded spironolactone formulations were prepared by grinding commercially available film-coated spironolactone tablets, adding Purified Water, USP to the ground material followed by triturating that composition to form a paste, and then suspending the paste in Cherry Syrup, NF. Mathur et al. describe the stability of spironolactone in three compounded spironolactone formulations with theoretical concentrations of 2.5 mg/mL, 5.0 mg/mL, and 10.0 mg/mL. Mathur et al. also describe an HPLC assay for determining the spironolactone content over a period of time. Therein, Mathur et al. examine the concentrations of spironolactone remaining for the three compounded spironolactone formulations at various temperatures that range from 5° C. to 30° C. Based on the HPLC assay results, Mathur et al. state that compounded spironolactone formulations at the stated concentrations exhibited less than 5% degradation after four weeks of storage. Mathur et al. also state that microbial evaluation by the USP antimicrobial preservatives effective test showed that the samples exhibited bacterial and fungal counts well within acceptable limits.
Pramar et al., Journal of Clinical Pharmacy and Therapeutics (1992): 17(4): 245-248 report the development of a stable oral liquid dosage form of spironolactone. As a part of that study, Pramar et al. mention that a clear and stable oral liquid dosage form of spironolactone is not available because the aqueous solubility of spironolactone is reported to be only 28 μg/mL. Pramar et al. describe ten different spironolactone-containing liquid dosage forms with spironolactone present at a concentration of 0.2% w/v in a vehicle comprised mainly of polyethylene glycol 400 (30% v/v) and mono- and polyhydric alcohols (ethanol (10% v/v), propylene glycol (10% v/v), and glycerin (10% v/v)). Pramar et al. mention that the amounts of propylene glycol and polyethylene glycol 400 alone were too high in order to achieve a spironolactone concentration of 2 mg/mL (i.e., 0.2% w/v). For instance, Pramar et al. explains that propylene glycol, when administered in high doses, is known to cause lactic acidosis in children. Pramar et al. identify a particular dosage form (i.e., Formulation C), as being stable based on accelerated testing at 40° C. and a relative humidity of 75%. Interestingly, the reported dosage forms also include phosphate or citrate buffer (50 mM) adjusted to a final pH of 4.5, in which the reported final pH is identified therein as being the pH at which spironolactone exhibits maximum stability. Pramar et al. Drug Development and Industrial Pharmacy (1991) 17(5): 747-761; Pramar et al. Journal of Pharmaceutical Sciences (1991) 80(6): 551-553. As related to the dosage form containing citrate, Pramar et al. mention that a spironolactone-containing liquid dosage form including citrate buffer (i.e., Formulation B) is unsuitable because of the resultant instability.
Nahata et al., The Annals of Pharmacotherapy (1993) 27(10): 1198-1199 report that a compounded spironolactone formulation prepared from tablets exhibits stability for three months. Nahata et al. criticizes the dosage forms described in the aforementioned Pramar et al. reference as being unsuitable for certain patients (e.g., infants) due to the high concentrations of propylene glycol and ethanol. The compounded spironolactone formulation of Nahata et al.
contains carboxymethylcellulose as a suspending agent, “which may provide uniform doses by minimizing settling of the drug in the bottle during use by patients.” Despite the presence of the carboxymethylcellulose suspending agent, Nahata et al. observe variability in concentration assay measurements that “was most likely attributable to sampling of nonuniform dispersion of drug particles in the suspension.”
U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,211 to J. L. Olsen, describes a spironolactone-containing composition that purports to overcome the uniformity issue by utilizing sodium carboxymethylcellulose or a mixture of methylcellulose and a dimethylpolysiloxane polymer. It was discovered that a spironolactone-containing composition comparable to the composition described in Example V resulted in an increase in sedimentation and that uniformity could only be achieved after vigorous shaking for 60-120 seconds after storage at 25±2° C. and 40±5% relative humidity. The extended time required to resuspend spironolactone in the composition is problematic in that it may result in reduced patient compliance—especially for an elderly patient. Further, administration errors may arise if the spironolactone is not uniformly dispersed throughout the composition.
Additional reports describe compounded spironolactone formulations as having a shelf-life stability of either 60 days (Allen et al., American Journal of Health-System Pharmacy (1996) 53(19): 2304-2309) or 90 days (BasuSarkar et al. International Journal of Pharmaceutical Review and Research (2013) 23(1): 67-70). However, these additional reports do not consider the uniformity of the compounded suspension.
Kaukonen et al., Journal of Pharmacy and Pharmacology (1998) 50(6): 611-619 recognize the drawbacks associated with the above-mentioned compounded spironolactone formulations and the spironolactone-containing liquid dosage forms. In an effort to overcome those drawbacks Kaukonen et al. describe an oral solution of spironolactone containing water-soluble derivatives of β-cyclodextrin (e.g., sulfobutyl ether β-cyclodextrin (SBE7) or dimethyl-β-cyclodextrin (DM-β-CyD)). Therein, Kaukonen et al. conducted a comparative evaluation of selected pharmacokinetic parameters of oral solutions containing spironolactone and either SBE7 or DM-β-CyD versus a compounded spironolactone formulation. Kaukenen et al. state that oral bioavailability of the oral solutions is about three times greater than the compounded spironolactone formulation. A potential drawback to the oral solution described by Kaukonen et al. is the differences in bioavailability, which would require a clinician to estimate the dosage amounts for a given subject, and thus lead to potential dosing errors.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a spironolactone aqueous composition that is ready to use having acceptable long-term stability and resuspension properties that contribute to patient compliance and reduce the likelihood of dosing errors.